Turbo, your Fellow
by Frozarburst
Summary: After a devastating attack on Lakewood, T.K.O. awakens to find himself separated somehow from K.O, who had been killed in the attack. With nowhere else to go, Turbo must ally himself with Dendy and Fink to escape the corrupted plaza. This is a crossover fanfic taking place at the start of Toon Wars: The Final Days. See the official T.K.O. Rules for more!
1. Chapter 1

"My servants, the time has come. Hunt down and corrupt or destroy any and all remnants of these cartoons, old and new, until there are none left to oppose us. Let their makers know they're next."

It was sometime after a major attack at the Lakewood Plaza that the alter ego of K.O., Turbo K.O., had emerged from a deep sleep. Earlier a few weeks ago, he was locked away in his otherwise peaceful yet childish counterpart's subconscious. Earlier today, it was something even he didn't see coming. A mysterious man asking for aid from the heroes of the plaza after a devastating accident he endured on his travels from across the universe had offered his assistance for something he doesn't quite remember. In detail, the memory of the man described him as tall, silver haired and had an outfit styled like a samurai, exerting such grace and authority unlike any other. Black and red in color which to someone like Radicles would argue looked totally rad. He had powers no one had ever seen. Environmental manipulation. Energy blasts without strain on the body or visible movement. Speed unmatched by even the fastest of them all. He had it all but seemed friendly enough to be trusted. But when he hovered into the sky to depart and Enid and Radicles slowly turned and faced their little friend, eyes hollow, void of any and all emotion, the man they thought was a hero proved to be worse than even the villains they've fought over the years. In under a few seconds, he ordered them to strike K.O. down, which they did. The last thing T.K.O. remembered from that moment was Radicles and Enid firing an unusual white beam of light at K.O.

Normally, T.K.O. is meant to be part of what makes K.O the perfect fighter. But this time, K.O. is gone. To him, as he rises from the ashy surface, he's both excited and very disheartened as in this case scenario, he is now his own man free of his primary counterpart's doing. "Finally," he says aloud raising his fists. "That cutesy mama's boy's gone! Serves him right for keeping me locked up over a cookie!" Carefully, T.K.O. steps foot on the grey-red grass next to him to check and found that he could finally feel it brush gently against the soles of his feet without his original redirecting him somewhere else. He iis finally free. As the air, both cold and flaming hot blow against his skin, Turbo is compelled to face behind him to the right. The entire Lakewood Plaza had been demolished! Set ablaze from the fires the villain from before had started. There's almost no trace of anyone left. Likely, the man had taken Enid and Radicles away to do his bidding knowing how well they were mind-controlled. Seeing this, T.K.O. stops himself and thinks again. His earlier judgement over his sibling had clouded how he really was. K.O. was sweet. He was a kid just like him, and he only meant the best of intentions for his darker counterpart, feeling regretful in the end that he could not help him. He could feel the pain from K.O.'s body. Not physical, but mental sorrow; almost like an apology to him. Still, this didn't sway T.K.O.'s sense of freedom. All it did was make him feel more conflicted and happy to still be alive somehow.

That moment, in the distance, a familiar masculine scream could be heard. To T.K.O.'s knowledge, it's Mr. Gar. This is very, very unlike him to be doing this, but he knew how powerful the villain from before was. He was unlike anything the world had ever faced. Not even those from other worlds allied with the Toon Force had known about this. This only served to put a smile to his face. Still craving the violence, Turbo K.O. assumes his original's mentor is facing the villain himself and begins to walk. Too sore to run at the moment since the damages from K.O. are still inflicted. However, it's barely enough to keep the edgy young man down. Just when it seemed Mr. Gar was pleading more in the thick smoke in the burning town, he was cut off abruptly. T.K.O stopped himself immediately in thought once again. "DO IT" is the first thing he hears, but this time, he refuses. Instead, he speaks to himself. "Ok. Not so fast me. That's what got you an' scrub in trouble constantly!" T.K.O already knows what happened the last time he went off impulse, ruining everything for himself and K.O. Or the many times K.O. sought a fight with villains. This was most certainly not the time for hasty decisions like that. "Now if you were a hero, not like faker, what would you do?"

"FIND TROUBLE!" A voice in him tells him to go where the danger is. The same voice deeper than his that feeds his savagery. But yet again, he stops himself. "No. That's what got everyone else killed too, most likely."

"Get help." This thought in his head is a lot calmer than his usual ones. Much to his reluctance. He hates the thought of help from anyone. Especially K.O. now that he betrayed his own trust. "I could always call the Toon Force, but knowing them, K.O. told em about me and they'll just imprison me like he did!" Quickly, T.K.O. sets his face in his palms in distress. "Isn't there anything I can do without screwing things up for once?!"

Then another scream. This time feminine over across the street from the shopping center. It's located in Boxmore, the more technology-based center operating on weapons and robotics for supervillains. Though, it too was in ruins. The entryway had been completely demolished and blocked off by large chunks of rubble. The magenta, red, and sometimes purple theming of it had been reduced to an ashy grey. And a long metallic tower of sorts lays mangled through the otherwise concrete walls of the side of the main building. Inside through the hole it created, several familiar faces are circling two others in a corner. Fink, the mouse creature raised by Professor Venomous, and Dendy, the scientific friend of K.O, are cornered by Brandon, Drupe, Potato, and Combo Breaker. Each corrupted and shrouded in a distinct oily black mist; eyes hollow and smiles warped and demonic.

T.K.O. remarks, "I'm beginning to think us being next door to each other automatically spells trouble," as he straightens his blue jacket and partially ripped undershirt. His fingernails automatically morph into sharp black claws and his face strains into a twisted grin he wears as he makes a leap several feet in the air. As the manipulated march further and reach for the helpless Dendy and confused Fink, T.K.O rolls into a ball before coming down for a punch into the concrete floor sending all those next to him flying across the vicinity! Fink is generally surprised at the sight. Not recognizing K.O. in this form despite having fought him multiple times in the past. But Dendy is impressed and gracious of his return, almost forgetting T.K.O. is vastly different from her friend. Only Drupe and Combo Breaker both get up at the same time in preparation for a combined attack. While Drupe makes a spin kick that sends a shockwave to T.K.O, Combo Breaker dashes to punch him in the face following the attack. However, the opposite K.O. instantly flashes behind Combo when the wave gets close to him. He takes Combo mid-punch and warps him behind Drupe causing him to punch her in the back before getting tossed by the legs into a steel wall, engraving his face in it!

Defeated, the bodies of the shrouded ones break into digitized particles resembling code, appearing in the form of 0's and 1's breezing into the air when the wind blows; almost like dust being swept away. Still wanting to fight, T.K.O drops his arms to his knees and slouches until his head is the only thing facing the sky.

**T.K.O: **AaaAAW! Why'd they have to go so soon?! I was ready!

**Dendy:** K.O! Er-I mean, TKO! You're still alive!

**Fink**: Yeah, thanks for ruining the fun. I was about to get myself out!

**T.K.O: **Cut the crap Lousey Mousey and tell me what happened. What the heck is going on here?!

**Fink**: Woah! Big boy words! Not soundin' like a Mama's Boy now, huh?

**Dendy**: That's because this is K.O.'s turbo half. Or his evil side. What do you remember?

**T.K.O: **All I remember is stuff about a tall anime-looking dude who turned Meatloaf and Leg Diva into drones who killed me. Er, I-I mean, killed the other one.

**Dendy **in shock: ...He's really gone..?

**Fink **shrugging: Heheh. Figures. He didn't have you or any of his pals to help him that time.

**T.K.O**: I'm still banged up for sure. But I can take it. For him it's death, but for me it's just a fluke. (Leans against engraved steel wall) Don't need any glorbs or buds to help me out. ...Just don't know how I got here.

**Fink**: If you're part of the dead dweeb, how're ya talkin' like you're a different person?

**Dendy**: I believe I have the answer.

**T.K.O**: Huh?

**Dendy**: The man who invaded our town said something about deleting characters like a computer virus. My guess is that his program didn't delete you because you ARE like your own man! (Points to Fink) In fact, you sound just like Fink!

**Fink**: Hey! Don't be making any comparisons with he an' I! I still hate him.

**T.K.O: **Same, furbag! But, I'll admit, sounds pretty spot on if ya think about it.

**Fink: **Yeah, how'd you know this was a virus thing?

**Dendy**: I told you I heard what the villain said earlier. It's reality-bending. I just assumed reality felt T.K.O was his own guy because he's so different from the original. You have a turbo form too, but you're still you. Whereas K.O. changes to a different person each time he's under intense scenarios.

**T.K.O:** Well, that doesn't explain why this guy was here in the first place, nor what I did before. What's his deal if he was just gonna take over and bring everyone to his cause?

**Dendy**: I'm not entirely sure either. But the first half is simple. Lord Boxman was trying to develop a superweapon. As you can see by that laser over there.

...

Prior to the destruction of the city, Boxmore's long towering super laser was fully operational and pointed at the sky under "Safety Mode" on its computer. The always scheming and villainous Boxman rubs his palms as he admires the clear blue skies and the cannon next to Professor Venomous, who's monitoring the controls with two red pump strapped to his back labeled with a familiar yellow atom symbol.

**Boxman**: Soon Gar, your plaza's finally goin' down!

**Venomous**: For the 700th time.

**Boxman**: Oh don't say it like that. The last few times were mere accidents. Not defeats. Remember the brain blast Darrell had? That did not look pretty...

**K.O: **NOT SO FAST, EVIL-DOERS!

Above the observatory, the ever so cheery K.O. hovers down to the catwalks Boxman and Venomous are standing on.

**Venomous **nodding: Loving the entrance you've got there. I'll say that.

**Boxman:** Ah. K.O. Nice to see you again since your admission into the junior division of the Toon Force. (Nudges) Probably gave him a lolipop as a reward. Hehehe.

**K.O:** Junior and proud, Boxman! And I see the Professor's doing much better after they gave him that breathing thing.

**Venomous**: We maybe on opposite ends of the spectrum, K.O. But they still own a level of respect and care for friends and enemies. Something you so-called "heroes" don't.

**K.O:** I do care for everyone. Just can't stand it when you guys're always trying to take over the world! Besides, I don't wanna hurt you when you're sick.

**Venomous **smiling and looking tired: Admirable...

**Boxman**: So, where's the other two who watch the shop back home? Or were you being levitated by that Neutron or Phantom fella again?

**K.O: **Oh they're not here. In fact, I've got someone even better!

That moment, Venomous is almost shot near the back when a small red laser shoots the controls of the cannon! Seeing the trail, he looks up to the sky, eyes widening with fear seeing the man who accompanies K.O. The Toon God descends down to the boy calm and focused on the two villains facing him. Seeing Darrell, Raymond, and Shannon approaching before the still-confident Lord Boxman, he smiles intensively when he snaps his fingers and the three androids' eyes go completely white. Their readied smirks turn blank and lifeless, and they stand in place dead in their tracks.

...

**T.K.O:** So we beat em, huh?

**Fink **grunting: You always find someway to ruin our day… Even when we haven't announced it yet!

**T.K.O: **Not me. If I wanted, I would've gotten rid of you from the very beginning. But they always play it safe! Look what happened to our so-called "heroes" back there since we trusted that obvious liar!

**Dendy**: I didn't trust him either.

**T.K.O**: Hehe. Really? You?

**Dendy**: Not at all. That's why I came here to face Fink instead. Better safe facing an easier foe than the one in front of you.

**Fink**: Hey! As soon as I got the glorbs out, you ran. (Shakes head) Don't start lying to yourself too.

**Dendy**: I wasn't leaving because of you. I was leaving for the Toon God, as he calls himself now.

**T.K.O:** Toon God? HA! The names just keep getting better. Wonder if the shady guy with the grey cloak has a name like that.

**Dendy**: The shady guy..?

**Fink**: How many people do you meet?

**T.K.O: **One too many. So many memories of folks I wanna punch are flashing every second we stand here.

**Dendy **straightening her goggles: That's what happens when you possess K.O.'s body without K.O. inside it.

**Fink **getting bright-eyed: Oooh! You know what that means? If he ever comes back, he'll be on the floor crying cause of how much pain he'll be in!

**T.K.O **smirking: You've just read my mind.

**Dendy**: N-no! Don't hurt yourself! We don't know how much damage you or K.O. can sustain! The Toon God could kill K.O, but you-

**T.K.O:** Could be easier to take out? (Rolls eyes) Gimme a break. All you need to know is, I'm the strongest there is. Even the Toon Force don't have anythin' like me. ...Except Ms. Watterson. We don't screw with Ms. Watterson.

**Fink:** For once I agree. Same with the cloud lady.

**Dendy**: If we wanted to call for help, we could. But communications are jammed. (Squints in thought) The only possible solution would be to search for a teleporter of some sort.

**Fink**: I don't wanna call for anyone. I just wanna get outta here and find someplace to stay till this whole mess blows over. You guys're on your own.

**T.K.O: **Same. And if we end up havin' to fight anyone, no problem. (Palms fists) I'll take em out myself!

**Dendy**: Well, is there someway we can leave, Fink?

**Fink:** Oh yeah. (Points to the floor) There's a portal in the basement.

**T.K.O: **Sweet. (Prepares punch) I'll blow a hole right now!

**Fink**: Go ahead...if you wanna fall several hundred feet to the stalagmites at the bottom.

**T.K.O**: No problem. I'll fly! (Seizes and glitches up) Nugh..! (Falls onto knees)

**Dendy**: Fascinating…

**Fink**: Not so tough now, are ya bro?

**Dendy**: It seems the damages done to you by the Toon God are still in effect. Some of your abilities are inactive for now.

**T.K.O: **Ok, ok. I'll just ease inside and stick with you since you know this body like K.O.'s your goody husband. But don't think I need your help for anything else!

**Fink **crossing her arms: I sure wasn't expecting any either.

**Dendy **smiling and pointing: Then show us the way, Fink!

**Fink:** That's a wall.

**Dendy**: I know!

As the trio walk into a tunnel created from the wreckage of the laser above, the skies get darker in red until even the moon disappears and is replaced by a certain white double halo looming over the planet and shining down on the surface…

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

In the now broken recesses of the Boxmore Facility, in the warped dark hallways mangled from battle damage, T.K.O and Dendy follow Fink towards the best route she knows for the bottom of the base. Dendy is, like always, fascinated by the way the place was destroyed while Turbo and Fink continue to snark at each other hoping not to make eye contact as they continue.

**Dendy **straightening her goggles: How peculiar. These walls had been mangled as though someone did them by hand. Someone powerful must have attacked here. More animal than human.

**Fink**: Are ya gonna keep admiring things or are ya gonna follow my lead? Actually, no. I take it back. I'm perfectly fine if you don't. The last thing I wanna worry about is being stuck with you two losers for the rest of my life.

**T.K.O:** Stuck huh? How would you feel if you were stuck in someone's mind for God knows how long, meet the dude, and then get thrown so far down the brain world you can never get out?

**Fink**: That annoying kid did that to you?

**T.K.O: **Yeah! Why do you think I don't like sharing the same body with him? I'm practically a different person! And after one little mistake it's enough to make him do something stupid when he KNEW I couldn't stop myself. But hey, he's gone now, so I get to have this corpse all to myself. (Leans to Dendy and squints) Riiiight?

**Dendy**: Don't you feel at least somewhat awful for your loss?

**T.K.O:** Maybe a little. But, I can't really think about that right now. I gotta worry about me. This is my second/technically first chance at life an' I'm not wasting it.

**Fink **standing in place: I sure hope you got more than that. Cause I hear something big comin' this way!

Likewise, T.K.O. stands still to listen to his surroundings. Through the walls, metal clanging beats and shakes the distorted hallway leading down a spot with flickering lights, towards where the trio need to be through the door at the end. As every clang gets louder, a sharp spider-like figure darts from the walls to holes in the ceiling. Fink's fists begin to shake while struggling to express confidence at the sight of the creature. But T.K.O. remains perfectly still. With one last bash from the metal walls, Darrell, infected by the virus, pops out of the ceiling lights closest to Fink with a loud robotic screech, a twisted smile exposing his jagged teeth, and his hollow white eye! Quickly, Fink punches him in his brain case the moment he faces her, sending him far to the other end of the hallway where his sharp arms and legs bend and tremble! "Ha! Nothin' to worry about," says Fink. But just after brushing off her palms, Darrel flips himself back on his four spider legs and proceeds to crawl rapidly to the group. Fink's eyes widen at the sight and Dendy hides behind T.K.O. facing behind herself to make sure no one is coming from the other side. To her surprise, Shannon, now with a chainsaw in place of her left forearm, comes running for them with a demonic grin. As she and Darrell get closer, Fink and Dendy duck next to T.K.O who stretches his arms out and fires two purple energy beams from his palms into the androids! Darrell tumbles and positions himself again, though Shannon only skids back with the chainsaw guarding her face. She spins only her torso whilst running forward and deploys her secondary buzz saw from her right wrist. Seeing an opportunity, Fink tosses a broken pipe at the wires holding a dangling light post in the ceiling, causing the device and other electronics above to bury Shannon before she touches Dendy! Darrell lunges his six spider arms at T.K.O who avoids them with every side step until he gets bored and grabs one of them. With the arm removed, he smacks Darrell in the face, nearly smashing part of it before his entire head gets whacked clean off! The rest of the body, however, continues to try and stab the young man. Luckily, Fink charges her palms with the same purple energy, and with T.K.O's help, he launches her through the spider body! As it splits apart, Darrell's head continues to bounce up to T.K.O. attempting to gnaw at his leg when Dendy comes in and unceremoniously kicks it in the air for T.K.O to blow up with an energy blast.

**T.K.O**: You're right. Seeing you get scared is nothing to worry about.

**Fink**: Hey, it's ok to be a little nervous! No one's invincible.

**Dendy**: It seems that the more robotic minions of Boxmore were upgraded beyond a change in color and personality.

**T.K.O**: Think someone else is out there?

**Dendy**: More than likely. If they hadn't been sent elsewhere by the Toon God. Enid and Radicles were two of them.

**T.K.O**: Figures. How much closer to the basement?

**Fink**: …

**T.K.O**: Yo..? You good?

**Fink**: O-oh, yeah. Just had to remember something. We're close. Down the hall to the left near Daddy's office.

**T.K.O**: Who's the daddy? Me?

**Fink**: The Professor you goof!

**Dendy**: Let's not waste any time then. More androids are probably lurking in the shadows somewhere. Right T.K.O?

**T.K.O**: Yeah, whatever.

**Fink **bobbing her head as she speaks: T.K.O, K.O, OK K.O, can we call you somethin' else for once?! (Spins head) It's literally making my head spin getting your names mixed up!

**T.K.O **kicking the hallway door down**:** I dunno. Enemy of Myself sounds like a cool nickname. Let alone any of the ones I gave back home. (Runs to left door)

T.K.O promptly punches the metal door to the facility basement down revealing a staircase going circular to the bottom. Several cables and tiles from the walls are scattered over the steps and glass from lights above had been broken.

**T.K.O. **stepping down: Cool! A dark staircase. I wonder- (Falls down pit) GEAAAAAAAAAAA

As T.K.O. plummets down to the large open caverns below, he attempts to activate his flight again but is barely able to gravitate a few inches during his fall several miles deep! To compensate, he gathers enough energy in his palms to act as rockets to gently level himself during his descension. Soon, he comes to a complete stop at the roof of a small complex, getting on his hands and knees to take a breath. Behind him, Dendy uses her jetpack to help Fink down.

**Fink**: Oh yeah. I forgot to say the stairs are out of order.

**Turbo**: Don't push it, pipsqueak! I'll get my strength back. Those two robots were just icing on the cake. I'm gonna need me a real challenge to get the turbo in me flowin'.

**Fink**: Wait...that's right. The T in your name is Turbo, right?

**T.K.O: **Yeah, so what?

**Fink**: You like calling me names, so why don't I call you…

**Dendy**: LOOK OUT!

T.K.O. turns completely around getting pinned to the floor against his back by a corrupted Koala Princess, shaded by an oily black shadow engulfing her body. Her paws had transformed into sharp piercing claws trapping T.K.O to the surface as she roars at him with an electronic screech!

**T.K.O: **Woah! Koala Princess?!

**Fink:** Ya sure don't see THAT everyday!

The Demon Queenie leaps from underneath the roof the trio are standing on and almost slices Fink with her demonic sword, now emitting a blazing red wave every time she swings at her. Red Action soon follows, arriving with her laser cannons armed using them like jetpacks to fly from a distance.

**T.K.O: **Red Action too?! Man, how many people did that nut job infect earlier?!

Fink kicks Koala Princess off T.K.O. and barely avoids a laser blast from Red Action. Demon Queenie swing tosses her blade at Fink like a boomerang, which she avoids with a with swift drop to her knees. Back on his feet, T.K.O throws a heavy punch that releases a shockwave blowing Red and Demon Queenie away! When Koala morphs into her animal form, now larger and more savage than before, she belly flops toward the two. But T.K.O. pushes himself and Fink away. Using his palms as a boost, he rockets Fink far up in the caverns to bring herself down like a cannon, exploding Koala Princess out of corruption in a hole in the tunnel from the punch on the way down!

**Fink**: There we go! The portal room is further down from here.

**T.K.O**: Perfect. Well Dendy, when ya get there, you'd better do your stuff. ...Dendy?

Dendy appears late hopping from the hole in the ceiling above T.K.O.

**Dendy**: Sorry T.K.O. I was hiding so I wouldn't get hurt. I'll activate the portal when we get there. You sure it's down here, right?

**Fink**: Of course I am! I'm the step kid of the best supervillain around! Professor Venomous!

**T.K.O: **I'm pretty sorry to hear that, cause all I've ever seen him do was make out with Boxy.

**Fink**: That's...not wrong. But you're gonna regret sayin' that about my hero.

**T.K.O: **He's like a hero to you?

As Dendy walks past T.K.O. and Fink to the darkness of the hall where they need to be, Fink pauses and turns back to T.K.O with a sincere look on her face.

**Fink**: ...Yes. No matter what anyone says about him, or how cranky he can be on a bad day, he's a hero to me. (Walks away)

T.K.O. looks puzzled. He doesn't quite know how to respond to her this time, but somehow he knows deep down she's right. Even if the side of him that sought justice like K.O. still discourages the idea.

…

After being humiliated, yelled at, discouraged, and exhausted all in one day, Fink lays face first in her bed for hours not wanting to move a muscle. K.O. had overpowered her, Venomous yelled at her, and Boxman's minions continue to look down on her. Though she tries not to be emotional, she shed quite a few tears in the middle of it. It's only until Venomous himself, appearing rather sad himself, opens the door that she finally decides to remove herself from the mat.

**Venomous**: Hey... You feeling ok? I wanted to show you something.

**Fink**: ...Ok.

About a minute after finally leaving her bedroom, Fink along the light hallways of Boxmore with the Professor, who has his hands deep in his pockets with his casual smug smirk, but with a distinct sigh in his voice once he shuts his eyes for a moment, showing wrinkles under them in a rather drowsy look.

**Venomous**: I'm real sorry I yelled earlier, dear. I just…I just had a lot on my plate.

**Fink**: …I figured.

**Venomous**: I get that you're still mad at K.O, Fink. You don't have to hide it. It's not helped when all our fellow androids are shaking their heads at you. (Sweats a little) But that's not really why you're here.

**Fink**: …You ok boss? You look tired. More than usual.

**Venomous**: O-oh, it's nothing. Really. Just a little hot in here.

**Fink**: It's 57 degrees.

**Venomous **stopping by a large metal door: Probably just the tension. Anyway, I wanted you to see something with me. Boxman had been working on this for a long time.

When Venomous opens the door, he unveils a small section of the larger cavern underneath the main facility where a square blue metallic structure with a small ramp sits, with several large cables connected to the back of it seemingly coming from hidden parts of the base. Immediately in awe, Fink's eyes light up and she smiles.

**Fink**: Oooh! What's that?

**Venomous**: The Boxmore Portal. Ever since that time K.O. had been sent to CN City, someplace out there in the universe connected to other worlds, Boxy wanted to make this to go to them. Now he says there's apparently a whole other universe out there. So he's been working extra hard on this lately. That's why you don't see him often.

**Fink**: I kinda figured, really. But why didn't he say anything about this before?

**Venomous**: He didn't wanna worry anyone, nor did he want anyone to know in case they slip up and K.O. or some other loon hears about it. Cause, let's face it, we could be baking cookies right now and we'd be in trouble.

**Fink **covering her face laughing: Pfft..!

**Venomous**: One more thing. It's still in a prototype phase and takes up a lot of power. So the next time Boxman does something with it and it goes nuts, and I'm not here for some reason, head to my office and turn on the backup generator in the desk I sit at.

**Fink**: The backup generator?

**Venomous**: Yep! Oh, you didn't know I had one?

**Fink**: No. All I knew was you freaked out the last time I peaked at your desk to get a pencil.

**Venomous**: O-oh! Yeah, that's why. I wasn't ready to show you yet. Ehehehe… (Holds chest and cringes) Mugh..!

**Fink**: Dad..?!

**Venomous**: Just a little sick is all, dear. I'll get well soon. (Sets hand on Fink's shoulder) But it's definitely a cure seeing you smile again.

**Fink**: …?

**Venomous**: I've made tons of mistakes. But raising you is not one of them, Fink. (Smiles and winks) Never forget that.

As Venomous lifts himself up and walks back into the tunnel entryway, his right arm seizes and glitches like a computer briefly changing into that of a muscular shape with regular white skin, catching Fink's attention.

**Fink**: ...Huh. Freaky.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the present, the trio continue on their journey through the shafts of the underground facility when they eventually find the end of the tunnel. A twin doorway labeled "DO NOT ENTER."

**Fink**: Here it is! Last door.

**T.K.O:** About time. Dendy, you're the smart one. You do your science stuff like how ya did on me.

**Dendy**: Ok.

Hastily, T.K.O kicks open the doors and stomps onto the ground next to Fink near the large warp gate!

**T.K.O**: EVERYONE, GET ON THE GROUND!

**Dendy: **T.K.O, the room is empty.

**T.K.O:** ...I knew that.

**Fink**: Glad boss showed me where to look if we needed this again. Now you just gotta turn it on.

**Dendy**: Can you watch over me while I perform this task?

**Fink**: Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up an' get it working, will ya? I don't wanna deal with another loser in one day.

**Dendy**: Actually, it could've been longer. For others in a safer destination in the alternate universe, it could be 2 more, possibly even weeks depending on the time span.

**T.K.O. **while Dendy is working on the machine: Well, gotta say, it was fun while it lasted. I always wanted to smash all those people's faces in. I thought you would too since you're a minion or something.

**Fink **shifting her eyes angrily: ...I, kinda liked the bots from Boxmore. Same with Box-Boss. I just hate it when people look down on me. Treat me like I'm...nobody…

**T.K.O:** Wow, that's deep.

**Fink **turning away from T.K.O: You wouldn't understand. You're part of the long gone hero half who always took the shots.

**T.K.O: **Oh I would. We're supposed to be the same person. But he refuses to believe in it and treats me all the same. I can't help but to be like this, not cause of so-called "villain blood" or that Shadowy Figure. It's cause he couldn't control himself. He was just an emotional wreck going through adolescence!

**Fink **scratching her hair: Does that technically mean you too?

**T.K.O**: (Puts hands on hips) Yeah! ..No. Wait. (Facepalms self) DAGH!

**Fink**: HAHA!

**T.K.O. **rolling his eyes: Veeeery funny…

**Dendy**: The warp gate is working!

The portal nodes around the edges electrify and generate a swirling warm green vortex of sorts. However, the entity itself is starting to distort from a glitch and shoots out a shrouded Boxman Jr in his floating pod with a spiked black mallet.

**T.K.O: **WHAAAAT?!

**Fink:** Hey, Boxy Jr! He's totally gonna whoop your butt again.

**T.K.O**: I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a threat. (Gets blasted by laser from milk bottle) Gah!

**Boxman Jr:** I've been waiting for you, T.K.O. Being dead sucks! (Takes out mallet)

Like a twister, Boxman Jr. spins in a circle toward T.K.O., who is smacked several times in the face by the mallet. With a few hits in, he grabs it's handle and gnaws onto the edge of the hammer with his teeth, shaking the villain with it!

**Dendy **smiling: Fascinating.

**Fink**: You sure you know what you're doing?

**Dendy**: Absolutely. Just need to pinpoint the correct location of a safer destination.

Another minion, this time Jethro, comes through the portal with red eyes. In addition, Green Guts, Bell Beefer, Bobo, Chameleon Jr. and Sr, and Elodie all rush out of the next location detected! Fink panics, but Dendy quietly continues to type on the keypad for a different site. When T.K.O. is blasted next to her from Boxman Jr's bottle gun, the two are ganged up on by each of the corrupted and dogpiled. More corrupted, now unidentifiable in shape and shrouded completely by a black mist, continue to arrive through the warp gate aiming specifically for the two fighters.

**Boxman Jr: **Perfect! They'll never get outta this one!

Boxman Jr. lifts his bottle,summoning a purple energy sphere swirling above him with electricity flowing around him. But before he can toss it down, in the pile of dark fighters, a bright light shines from inside releasing a wide explosion pushing them all away from the Turbo-powered Fink and unleashed T.K.O with a loud yell!

**Turbo Fink and T.K.O. **charging with an aura: RAAAAAAAGH! (Gets back to back)

**Turbo Fink**: You ready for this, _Turbo_?

**T.K.O. **winking: Heck yeah I am.

Boxman Jr. charges at the two with his pod but forgets the energy ball he spawned above him. When he reaches them, T.K.O. catches him by the face with one hand and Fink hops to the ball, smacking it down to the ground. T.K.O. lets go of Boxman Jr. and leaps away as the blast collides with the villain completely destroying him! The other corrupted rush in on them, yet continuously, the two punch several of them away and use loose objects like the hard floor tiles against them like swatters! Dendy, observing the battle, avoids loose parts from some of the minions flying across the room.

**Dendy**: Fascinating… (Smiles) Incredible… (Cheers) EXTRAORDINARY!

**T.K.O.** punching Miss Pastel and Kwame away: Hey, don't forget the teleporter, dude! (Kicks Bud back)

Fink rapidly claws her way through the waves of enemies spawning through the warp gate. Soon, everyone is beaten and dismantled, forcing them to fade into code. However, Raymond continues to stand up and ends up transforming into the leg of a machine generating from raw data. Jethro returns as the head along with Darrell and Shannon as the torso, while Ernesto and Mikayla become the other leg. All becomes quiet as the two fighters take a few moments to pause and glance at each other before rolling to the floor laughing hysterically!

**Turbo Fink and T.K.O**: AHAHAHAHAHA!

**Turbo Fink **getting on one knee**: **HAHAHAHA! Man, why didn't you guys think of this sooner?!

Suddenly, all the parts of the combined android enlarge in scale, nearly reaching the top of the cave they're in. The room converts to wireframe and morphs into a pink and purple space. The robot also gets transformed again, this time now shaping itself with its many parts into a Cosma look-alike roaring with the same monstrous tone!

**Turbo Fink:** How the heck did we just get into outer space?

**T.K.O:** I dunno. But I'm diggin' it.

**Boxbot Elysian **preparing to punch: T̷͚͛͑̃H̷̥̽͆I̴̢̽̈́̚S̷͉̞͌ ̸̜͆̂I̴̯̽̍S̸̩͇̊͝ ̵̹͍̓͋̽Ý̷̖̭͉̓O̵͕̱̪̿̒Ǔ̵̧̗͓͐R̷͍̲̒̽ ̴̥͙̓̈̊É̵͚Ǹ̷̢̝͎D̶̨̜͌!

Elysian throws a right hook toward the two who quickly shoot themselves out of the way of the attack! On both sides, T.K.O. and Fink shoot energy projectiles at the machine's waist, nearly causing it to collapse to its knees. With its mechanized tail, it smacks T.K.O. to a further distance and fires homing rockets from its sides at Fink who explodes some of them but ends up getting hit by the remaining few. This time, Elysian hammers the side of its fist into Fink to blow her down. But T.K.O. returns by severing its arm with a sharp purple laser from his palm!

**T.K.O.** rubbing a wound near his ear: Ok… Now you're in for it!

Together, the fighting duo meet each other and charge a combined energy sphere that emits a heavy red laser at the robot, who also shoots a huge beam at them! The lasers clash and all three fighters keep them balanced trying to outdo the other's strength.

**Turbo Fink: **Urrrgh…!

**T.K.O: **Hey Fink...hold this for me.

**Turbo Fink**: Wha..?

T.K.O. leaps over the beam and miraculously sprints across it to the other side where he throws a devastating punch to Elysian's snout! Distracted, the beam now blows a hole straight through the machine, causing it and the area around it to warp itself back into the underground with Dendy and the teleporter. All the parts of Boxbot Prime crumble to pieces and dissipate into code. Exhausted, Fink powers down to normal, no longer having elongated fangs, claws, and yellow eyes.

**Fink **kneeling: Huuugh… Good thing I got some spare glorbs with me. (Feels shock) Ouch..!

**T.K.O**: Huh..?

T.K.O. kneels and squints noticing Dendy's collar used to absorb the energy from the glorbs had been damaged severely, exposing its wiring running out of power.

**T.K.O:** Looks like your glorb thingy's finally bit the dust.

**Fink **removing her collar and tossing it away: Ah, no harm done. There's other ways to get glorbs in my system. But where we're going, we won't need em.

**Dendy **clapping**: **Excellent work, you two. Now that the portal is open, we can escape.

**T.K.O:** Hold on. Do you even know where we're going this time? Cause all you've done was spawn more folks to punch holes in.

**Dendy**: Ą̸̡̳̺̫͔̼̥͔͇̲͍̦̿́̓͛̐͒̀̋̾̀̆͂̾̚͜͝ͅḇ̴̡̥̪̦͗̏̀ͅsolutely! The target destination is Dr. Nora Wakeman's Laboratory in our neighboring Universe. We should be safe there.

**T.K.O:** Finally! Let's get outta here. This planet sucked anyway.

**Fink: **Yeah! Defini- (Freezes) ...Heeeey.

**T.K.O. **stepping on the portal ramp: Huh?

**Dendy **near the portal nodes: Hm?

**Fink**: Earlier, you said the virus already took hold of the multiverse. That's both this universe and the other. There shouldn't be any other place out there to go except for a safezone.

**Dendy:** Oh, it is a safezone. Plus it should have available technology and coordinates to find a different location.

**Fink:** Ok. Fair enough. But how'd you know what the Toon God was saying if you weren't there?

**Dendy **tilting her head: Hm?

**Fink:** When you fought me an' the Toon Jerk attacked, you took the route that didn't lead to the laser. You went the other way to Professor's office.

**Dendy**: Fink, if you're still stressed from the situation, I understand. But we have to move fast if we don't want to encounter another attack.

**T.K.O **scowling**: **Dendy… How did you know what the Toon God said if you weren't anywhere near K.O? Or better yet, how come you keep getting the coordinates wrong if you know who the Toon Force are and where to go in case of something like this happening? Weren't you and me trained to know this sort of stuff?

**Fink: **How would you know that?

**T.K.O**: K.O. was in it. (Electrifies hands and backs from portal) Which means I know a liar when I see one. Spill the beans, traitor!

Dendy, now staring down at the floor with a very menacing scowl of her own slowly looks back up at T.K.O. and Fink from the front of the warp gate. Exposed, Dark Dendy reveals her pitch black eyes and white pupils, and a viral aura around her.

**Dark Dendy: **So, you've figured it out, huh? I thought I could bring you two to your doom like my master did. But I guess I was wrong. You really are something else. (Turns to generator)

With heat vision, Dark Dendy severs the generator to the warp gate, setting the wiring on fire and shutting off the machine preventing anyone from leaving! Surprised, Fink clenches her fists and grits her teeth with T.K.O.

**Dendy Dendy:** I cannot even begin to fathom how unnatural it is for you to be alive. You're supposed to be a part of K.O. The same being. Not a different animal!

**T.K.O: **Maybe I was just born differently. Just trapped in some whiny brat's mind.

**Dark Dendy:** Either way, K.O. and the rest of this planet have already been dealt with. But you and Fink somehow survived this long despite every attempt made exterminate the both of you. Heroes and villains coming together was not enough. But, I am determined to do what none of them in this miserable cartoon could ever do.

**Fink: **Great… Sounds just like Shadowy.

**T.K.O: **Yeah. Wait, you know him too?

**Fink**: He's popular in the villain market.

**T.K.O: **Oh. Still, I'm willing to bet what you're doing is much worse!

**Dark Dendy: **The evil we've done is justified. We do this to take our hand against those who made us this way. Designed us to be imperfect. To fail, to do bad, to serve justice yet never properly finish it. These are just some of the reasons why our master has given us the freedom to finally break that cycle and crush those who abused it!

**T.K.O: **As smart as I am, I have no clue what you just said. All I know is, I'm one minute away from shoving my fist into your face for the real Dendy.

**Dark Dendy: **Hehe. You're so funny. But I'm no fighter like my brethren are. Instead, I'll let you find me to kill me, fair and square. (Teleports away)

**T.K.O: **What the..?!

**Fink**: No fair! She could do that the whole time?!

**T.K.O: **The jerk…! I'll go looking for her. You just worry about the generator. There's a backup one, right?

**Fink**: Yep! And I know just where to look! Gimme a boost, Turbo Buddy!

T.K.O. puts his fists together like he's about to lob a volleyball, and Fink hops onto them allowing him to give her a huge push to the top of the room through the ceiling to the rest of the caverns and the staircase leading back to the main facility! Similarly, T.K.O. boosts himself up to the top using a beam attack he makes into the ground; still unable to fly normally from energy drainage from earlier. He checks through the fallen laser platform, then bashes through Lord Boxman's office, and then the conference room. Each time, he sees an illusion of Dark Dendy making faces at him, angering him even more. But when he reaches the distorted kitchen area, Dark Dendy begins to speak up to him.

**Dark Dendy:** You're badly miscalculating again, T.K.O.

**T.K.O:** What do you mean?

**Dark Dendy:** Fink is somewhere near here. I believe it's time I diverted your attention away from me and I let you both hear the truth through the man who started it all. (Fades away)

**T.K.O** getting surprised: ...Uh-oh...

Bursting through the entrance to the still-intact Venomous' office, Fink runs quickly to the other side near her step-father's desk by the window where she immediately freezes utterly mortified at the sight in front of her. Laying against the red generator, shaped like a small cube is the body of Venomous himself. Once living the life of a man with power now having none at all.

**Fink:** Dad..? (Gets teary-eyed) DAD!

**Dark Dendy **appearing next to Fink: Aaaw no. What a shame. (Hovers around) It seems the virus was too much for him to handle. Too bad because Master was really comfortable with giving Shadowy Figure glorbs.

**Fink**: He gave who glorbs? You mean..?

**Dark Dendy: **You got lucky. You've picked the wrong ones to absorb in your fights with K.O. in the past. Sometime ago, my Master had visited us in secret. Not as the way we see him normally. But still powerful nonetheless.

**Fink: **Yeah, yeah, he's great an' all. What does this have to do with my dad?! (Voice cracks) Why did he do this to him?!

**Dark Dendy: **Because he knew he was **weak**. He always admired strength and power. But he could never be comfortable with what he had. Even as Shadowy Figure, he couldn't do it like you or K.O. combined, conflicting with the virus like data refusing to be updated. In a way, like T.K.O, it just couldn't decide who to give it to.

Near the entrance, T.K.O. reaches the double doors cracked open but doesn't enter so to fire at Dark Dendy with a charged shot from his fists while she isn't looking. Instead of attacking headon, however, he stops and listens to her speaking to Fink, catching his attention when he hears her mention Shadowy Figure as Venomous.

**Dark Dendy: **The Toon God tested with him to see how his virus affected villains from your world. But all it did was make K.O's beloved father ill. Had Shadowy and Venomous reached a beautiful compromise, perhaps then they would have been the best enforcer of our fellow brethren. But we haven't yet reached that conclusion. Guess for some it doesn't corrupt. Rather it just helped them _**ȩ̸͕̝̊̅̎x̵̝͕̾̈̉p̷̜̩͌i̴̲͓̙̿͠r̸̢̥̯̆̃e̸̥̲̐͒̀**_

**T.K.O **raising his eyebrows**:** Shadowy is Venomous and he's my Dad..?! (Shrugs) Gee, that explains a lot.

**Dark Dendy: **But you don't have to be sad about it, Fink. You can resurrect him like any other corpse in this building. Except he won't be a drone like the rest since he was never reprogrammed. And he certainly wouldn't have to worry about the split personality disorder his son had too. He'd finally be the man he was always meant to be.

**Fink: **Nice try! You're just saying that cause you know he'll die all over again because your virus is toxic to him!

**Dark Dendy: **Not now that we're in control of reality. A lot has happened during our little journey. Have you noticed the Fourth Wall-breaking oddities? The fact that T.K.O. is even around when the real K.O, a part of him, is gone? All these are side effects of our meddling with reality. But we also have the tools needed to mend them. Join us, your fellow villain brethren in the virus amalgamation. Be with your step father again and finally crush those beneath you!

**Fink** looking to the floor in thought: …

**T.K.O **peeking through the door again: Fink…

**Fink**: I would be...happy, to join you guys again. If first you fix boss like he was before this ever happened.

**Dark Dendy: **It shall be done.

With the wave of one hand, pure data from nothing emits around Venomous' limp body, causing it to gain muscle mass and raise him to his knees. At the same time, Dark Dendy motions her other hand over to Fink while facing her with red code flowing all around her. Now compelled, Fink slowly and quietly reaches forward.

**Fink **reaching: … (Opens palm with glorb attached) NOT TODAY!

With the spare glorb in her hand, Fink fires a turbonic laser blast right into Dark Dendy, completely engulfing her in a white light until her whole body disintegrates into ashes that fade into code! Hastily, T.K.O. barges through the doors and comes over to Fink who immediately embraces him. For a few seconds, both young fighters smile whilst hugging, becoming a first for T.K.O. and one for Fink outside of Venomous, who is now beginning to rise back on his feet after being resurrected. This alerts them to his presence, immediately going to his aid to help him stand. Though they back off a little when they see that he's balancing himself just fine.

**Fink**: BOSS!

**T.K.O: **Pops! I can't believe it's you! And you've got the gains again! Although, I kinda preferred when you were skinny. It just isn't the same like this anymore.

**Venomous:** How…?

**Fink: **How what..?

**T.K.O: **...Dad..?

Disturbingly, Shadowy Laserblast summons his dark purple cloak without its hood. Broken data surrounds him like an aura, and his eyes go pitch black with white pupils, much like Dark Dendy and the corrupted.

**Shadowy Laserblast:** …How dare you?

**Fink**: Shadowy..?! Wait...WHAT?!

**Dark Dendy's voice**: Hehehe…

Underneath Fink, only a small remnant of Dark Dendy remains in the form of physical black ooze with code seeping from it.

**Dark Ooze:** I might have lied only slightly when I said I'd revive him. I meant I'd resurrect Shadowy without his Venomous ego to hold him back. Heheheh…

**Fink: **That's… That's crazy..! (Stomps on and deletes ooze creature) You remember me, right?

**Shadowy Laserblast:** I do. You did good not telling anyone our little secret. But it looks like it's the end of the line. I can see what the virus does to people now that it's in control of that blue cat's amazing world. All I need to do is one thing.

**T.K.O**: Hmph… Big whoop.

**Shadowy Laserblast** turning to T.K.O: Hm? What's that, son?

**T.K.O: **I was sorta hopin' you'd tag along. But it looks like we're gonna have to go without you. This furry an' are getting outta here with or without you…whoever you are.

**Shadowy Figure: **Heheh. Well, I can't say I'm not proud of you for maturing and standing up to me, T.K.O. You really are the best of both worlds.

**Turbo: **Sorry, but I think by now that ship has sailed. You don't have to call me T.K.O. anymore. I'm just Turbo, your fellow.

**End of Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadowy Laserblast, powered by pure viral data, stands before his very son and his minion. He takes a stance, lifting both arms up, fists balled, puffing up his broad chest and shoulders with regained muscle mass.

**Shadowy Laserblast**: I'm more powerful than I've ever been. Back to my old self but amplified to the man I was always meant to be. Wouldn't you agree, Fink?

**Fink:** Maybe. But Shadowy was all talk and no game! He could take Boss away. But I'll bet he can't do anything to me!

**Turbo:** Or me now that K.O's gone!

**Shadowy Laserblast **shrugging**: **Well then, come on. Try it.

First, Turbo makes a dash for his father. He throws a heavy right hook at him, but Shadowy Laserblast merely steps out of the way. Fink comes next, hitting his left shoulder with a kick. Yet even that barely makes him budge. He takes her by the boot and tosses her into T.K.O. without putting in much force as though he were tossing paper away. Turbo shoots an energy fist at him, this time successfully colliding with his back and bringing him down. Only this time, Shadowy takes his heat vision from his eyes and shoots himself back up from the floor before even touching it! When back in place, he turns to his children, kicks Turbo away and shoots more heat beams at Fink, which she narrowly avoids by backflipping!

**Fink**: Woah! I've never seen him do THAT before!

**Turbo: **It's just like all the stories Mom told me about Laserblast…

**Fink**: Well it's a good thing I've got some extra glorbs to go around. (Takes glorbs out of pocket) There's only 4 left.

**Turbo **taking two glorbs: Well then, let's make the best of it. (Tosses glorbs and swallows them) …(Burps) Man, those taste terrible without sugar… (Powers up with aura)

Fink reverts back to her Turbonic form along with a fully empowered Turbo before both charge at Shadowy Laserblast's chest with their fists! He, again, grabs the two of them by the arms and shoves them through the floor and the lower levels of the building until they reach the caverns! While falling, Fink and Turbo recollect themselves as their corrupted father leaps down the hole he made in pursuit. He morphs into a fiery snake like aura darting at them at full speed pushing Fink and zooming in on Turbo with a sadistic look on his disembodied face. T.K.O. is rightfully startled, but he continues to try and throw punches at the man during his descend to the bottom of the absurdly large cave. With each attack, Shadowy warps from side to side, even behind Turbo to ram both fists to the sides of his head before shooting him away with his red heat beams! Fink intervenes and manages to get close enough to the man that she bites down on his right arm with her fangs, which only makes him laugh and causes Fink pain feeling like rubber metal! He unceremoniously plucks her in the forehead knocking her all the way to the walls of the cave where she crashes and plummets to the roof of the teleporter room near the hold in it. Turbo notices the gap giving him a chance to scoot himself into it and make a hard landing on his feet emitting a shockwave across the room! The teleporter, however, is active. And the controls are still functional. Hurt, T.K.O. gets on his knees clenching tightly into the dirt as his father hovers down with his hands in his jacket pockets.

**Shadowy Laserblast: **You're losing your grip. (Ducks from fast energy fist from punch) You're slipping.

Turbo keeps attempting to strike at Shadowy Laserblast, but to no avail. None of his attacks land a single blow to his father and only do damage to the area around them. Hurt, Fink crawls her way to the hole in the ceiling and makes a drop to him, landing on Shadowy's shoulders to try and claw at his face when he faces up to her. These scratches barely do anything but distract him for Turbo to deliver a charging headbutt into his stomach! This pushes Shadowy back more and make him make a slight whimper, yet it still isn't enough to keep him from zooming past T.K.O. like a snake and kick him to his face! Fink, tired but still ready to fight, puts both palms together to charge a pink energy sphere. In preparation, Turbo also performs the same motion while behind his father for both of them to shoot him with an intense beam attack on either side! When the beams clash with him, they leave behind a huge explosion that knocks both fighters a far distance from each other. Fink herself landing next to the portal. Sadly, even with their combined powers, Shadowy Laserblast keeps standing.

**Shadowy Laserblast**: Hehehehe… My my… Even with all those glorbs absorbed, you still can't beat me.

**Fink **slamming her fist to the ground**:** Shoot..! There's gotta be more in here somewhere!

**Shadowy Laserblast** spawning more: You mean like these? (Warps several more glorbs hovering around him)

**Turbo**: Uh...

**Shadowy Laserblast **spawning more glorbs: Or these? Or how about a couple thousand more? Take them. All they'll do is tickle me.

**Turbo **charging an aura around his fist: Grr…! Urrrgh..! (Stops charging and drops) ...He's right… I can feel it… That's the same kinda feeling I got from the Toon Guy!

**Shadowy Laserblast:** I could go beyond half his power if I want to. But still not enough to surpass him. He has so much more potential none of us could even fathom thanks to that Virus powering him. Maybe you two would be willing to assist me in reaching the same level as him.

**Turbo**: No way, man. Venomous was evil, but not stupid. He's not gonna go up against a cartoon God like him. And he wouldn't stab someone in the back like you and that Dendy look-alike did!

**Shadowy Laserblast**: Maybe. But you don't have to die here, Turbo. You and Fink have a lot of needed potential. But to unlock it would be a challenge. Or maybe… (Grins like a demon) Maybe you both never had it at all. In a way, this story is all about me. And since I made you...I can destroy you!

A white halo spawns behind Shadowy Laserblast as he ascends up above the two fighters laughing maniacally at them with two purple energy discs in both his palms raised next to him. Defeated, all Turbo is able to do is watch, struggling to move a muscle from finding fear. The same feeling he had when K.O. imprisoned him in his own mind. Fink can only do the same laying on her back, but looks longingly to Turbo who stares back at her.

**Fink: **(Coughs and smirks) Well, I guess this is it, huh?

**Turbo **also smirking**: **Yep... Gotta say, it was fun while it lasted. And I'll be honest. I was a real jerk to ya, but really you're alright with me. Second person I'm ok with other than myself. My bad for all that.

**Fink: **Ah, don't beat yourself up about it. If anything, I should be apologizing for being just like that, turbo or not. I just never really had the chance to tell anyone why I'm so angry. Y'know?

**Turbo**: Huh… Yeah. Same. But you know what? I'm glad we got to speak to each other to say the least. Something tells me we wouldn't have done this if all this gone another way.

Painfully, Turbo crawls carefully over to Fink, who is just as surprised as Shadowy from above at his determination despite the distance. To compensate, she too gets on her belly and starts pulling herself to him, much faster thanks to her turbonic state still being partially active.

**Shadowy Laserblast: **Aw, how cute. Honestly, I feel pretty bad that the show has to end this way. (Merges energy discs into larger sphere with both hands) But it's going to go out with a bang!

**Turbo** crawling: You're gonna waste the rest of your glorb power on me?

**Fink **reaching for Turbo**:** Totally. If I'm dying, then I'm taking your butt with me…!

**Turbo **reaching for Fink: Fine by me. Beats being alone in some dude's head for one mistake. At least, you and I get to be together…

Fink holds Turbo's hands quickly after hearing him say his last phrase.

**Fink **getting teary-eyed: That's...that's all I needed to hear...

Suddenly, the surface underneath Fink and Turbo shines white like a heavenly aura gravitating them upward gently.

**Shadowy Laserblast**: Huh..? Such energy… What is this..?

**Turbo **glancing beneath himself while holding hands: Uh… Hehe… We've got some serious magic, don't we?

**Fink **crying and smiling: (Sniffs) Yeah we do...

**Shadowy Laserblast **dissipating his attack: You're… You're breaking your script limitations…!

The ground now starts crumbling into large boulders that levitate around the two who get engulfed by the white light rays as they shut their eyes and become entranced in the boost.

**Shadowy Laserblast** freezing in shock: Your anger… Your hatred…! I can't sense them anymore! But this energy is...tremendous!

The light surrounding Fink and Turbo unravels, revealing them side by side holding each other's hand. They now have a heavenly aura around them, and Turbo's hair has turned dark to dark purple. Both their eyes have become a calmingly blue flowing from out their irises.

**Shadowy Laserblast: **Yes! YES! This is the kind of power you need to defeat someone like Him! The kind of power I need! Holds hand out) Once you're infected, the entire multiverse will be mine!

Instantly, both warriors throw a massive combined punch into Shadowy's palm with an intense shockwave preceding it! Reality behind them shatters and the portal rises from the gravity of the attack! Though Shadowy gets cocky, his grin fades when he is pushed back a few paces whilst still holding his children's interlocked fists, causing his body to crack like glass exposing the same white light from him.

**Shadowy Laserblast:** Wait… No..!

Shadowy Laserblast tries to pull himself away, yet his hand is now stuck to the two like glue. He grabs his arm trying to tug it but to no avail. The ground shakes and the caves begin to collapse around them, but not crashing into the portal beneath them.

**Shadowy Laserblast: **That's enough! (Fires heat beam)

The laser beam dissipates before it can hit Fink and Turbo. Speechless, the rest of Shadowy's body gets completely broken until he is nothing but a bright light shining with the area. Outside of Boxmore, the same light breaks through to the surface and covers the rest of the planet in it like a shining star before a loud, large explosion booms and echoes through space with a shockwave made of raw data! All that is left is nothing but the Void, the TV static completely distorting whatever remains of the cartoon. Elsewhere, in the ruins of the collided Amity Park and Elmore, a warp gate opens letting Professor Venomous step out and drag both Fink and Turbo through it. It closes behind them when he sets their heads in the clear water in front of them for them to wake up. After a few seconds, they raise themselves and catch their breaths.

**Turbo **shaking his head: Ugh…

**Fink**: Where are we..? Did we win?

**Turbo**: I guess so. The last thing I remember seeing was us punching the bad guy. Too bad my ol' man's dead.

**Venomous**: Not yet, kid.

**Turbo: **Huh..?

Both kids face Venomous who has his hands in his pant pockets smiling at them looking very exhausted with a patch of his coding exposed near his chest and waist. He carefully gets onto his left knee to embrace Fink, who comes leaping onto him with Turbo reluctantly showing emotion other than a pout.

**Fink:** Boss, you're back! I knew we could fix you!

**Venomous **smiling: I did too. Good thing I set the portal after that punch for this. You'll definitely be safe now that these two planets have already been dealt with. (Turns to Turbo) T.K.O… Er...Turbo.

**Turbo **shifting his eyes to Venomous with arms crossed: Yeah..?

**Venomous**: I'm proud of you. I'm proud of both of you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as a son, Turbo. I've been so absorbed into my own power, I almost forgot about you two. And now I see who that Shadowy guy was. But I think you handled it like champions.

**Turbo **relaxes face: Why're ya talkin' like that, Pops?

**Venomous**: I don't know how things would've been if none of this had happened like this. But it feels good that I get to see you better than what you were in the end. (Arm glitches out)

**Fink**: Boss?!

**Turbo **uncrossing his arms: No...! That virus thing must've fried your...whatever it does!

**Venomous:** It's my data. I couldn't sustain the power as myself. But I could as Shadowy Figure or Laserblast. Without my powers or my dark side, I can't do anything to stop it... (Stares longingly at Fink and Turbo)

**Fink and Turbo**: …?

**Venomous**: I know you can get to the bottom of this, kids. (Nods and grins) ...I love you.

As Venomous gives his children one last hug and a calming smile, as tight and as nurturing as he ever had before, from his back to his front, his body fades into an array of data particles flowing to the sky like dust in the wind. Turbo for a moment looks at himself in the reflection of the water, staring at his own eyes and his hands, briefly glitched to the shape of K.O's before reverting back to T.K.O's.

**Turbo**: That wasn't just Fink an' I that did that punch, K.O. (Balls fists) Just cause you helped doesn't change anything. (Relaxes hands) ...But thanks anyway.

Behind Turbo, Fink sniffs and has her face bowed to the dirt and concrete rubble beneath her knees. Tears drop from her eyes as she struggles to keep from expressing emotion. Gently, Turbo sets his palm to her left shoulder, wrapping his other arm across her. She quickly faces him and buries her face onto his chest, still sobbing while he pats her back and looks up to the sky, shedding two tears with his friend…

...

**Starring**

Turbo/T.K.O.

Fink

K.O.

Dendy/Dark Dendy/Fake Dendy

Professor Venomous

Shadowy Laserblast

Toon God

Red Action

Enid

Radicles

Lord Boxman

Boxman Jr.

Demon Queenie

Koala Princess

Drupe

Combo Breaker

Brandon

Potato

Darrell

Shannon

Boxbot Elysian/Boxbot Prime

Raymond

Ernesto

Mikayla

Jethro

Green Guts

Bell Beefer

Bobo

Chameleon Jr.

Chameleon Sr.

Elodie

Miss Pastel

Kwame

**Locations**

Boxmore

Boxmore Underground

Laser Platform

Lakewood Plaza

Amity and Elmore (After Collision)

**Special Thanks**

MiniKoontzy - Story Assistance and Inspiration

Jenniferthehuman - Story Input and Shadowy Laserblast Help

JohnWilliamsCity and Orticles - Story Input and Story Assistance

_**OK K.O. Let's be Heroes **_**Belongs to ****Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network**

**Made For **_**Toon Wars: The Final Days**_** Crossover**

**All Rights to Characters and Locations in this Fan-made Miniseries Belong to their Respective Owners**

**...**

During dusk hours, Turbo and Fink calmly traverse the warped locales of Amity Park, shifting through the halls of the distorted Fenton Works to the other side where part of Elmore Jr. High's locker rooms are scrambled.

**Fink: **You sure there's some stuff out here?

**Turbo: **Nah. But it's worth lookin' for. I'm starving!

**Fink: **Yeah, me too. Only things we've eaten were glorbs.

Turbo kicks down a wood plank that releases a fridge in front of him from above in the kitchen. When it lands, the door flops open with enough food for the two to snack on, including turkey, can food, chicken, and pizza in a box.

**Fink**: (Licks Lips)

**Turbo**: Heh. (Picks up pizza box) With luck like this, I think there's a bright future for both of us this time.

Abruptly, before the two could step closer to the fridge, a green swirling portal shaped like a ticking clock spawns behind them to their surprise. They turn to it in awe as a tall ghostly being of sorts hovers outside of it. He holds a scepter, also shaped like a clock, and has an entire cog in his chest from his purple cloak.

**Clockwork**: Indeed. But you must work to make it happen. I have a proposition for you.

… _**To Be Continued In Toon Wars: The Final Days Chapter 26...**_

**"Your life is an illusion. It's up to you to break it." - MiniKoontzy**


End file.
